The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to roller hockey pucks of the type described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,410 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Roller hockey pucks are often given rough treatment, for instance, when they are used on asphalt surfaces or rough cement surfaces. Such surfaces tend to wear the tops of the runners or can cause them to break off and additional support for the runner heads would be beneficial. A common roller hockey puck has six runners on each face and occasionally the puck will flip over when it hits a rough spot and means are needed to reduce the tendency of the puck to flip over.